Dark Presence
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Students are ending up dead at the school and there's a new student. Are the murders and new student connected? And why is the student after Tsukune and Moka? Sorry if the summary sucks the story is much better I promise. Rated T for gore and violence later on. Accepting CCG and Ghoul OC's
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I hope you like this story it was a idea that was bouncing around in my head for awhile now. It's my first rosario+vampire and Tokyo ghoul story so pleasure no flames. Thank you all for taking the time and reading this story. A big thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth and my friend Dayton McCloud for beta reading it. If you want me to keep working it let me know and I will. I still have ideas bouncing around in my head for this story.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire nor Tokyo Ghoul

normal speech

_thoughts_

* * *

Tsukune Aono lay in his dorm room at Yokai academy looking at the locket that the headmaster gave him; it shone a little in the pale moon light. The memories of his first day at Yokai academy and since flooded his mind. As the only human in a school of monsters he had to be careful or he would end up dead. Still he met some great friends. He smiled as he thought of his friends but widen when he thought about a certain pink hair vampire he was close to. She was also the reason he had the locket. He was turning into a monster, one of the most dangerous and fiercest, A ghoul. Even now he could feel the thirst of blood and the hunger for flesh call out to him and yet he didn't let it over take him. He looked at the clock and saw it was a little after midnight. He decided to try and get some more sleep before class started. He slept in peace unaware of the danger that was currently on the school grounds.

* * *

A guy about 17 wearing a hoodie with the punisher logo on it and a large duffle bag on his shoulder, the hood covering his face walked towards the boys' dorm and stopped as he felt a primal hunger surge forth. He looked at the dorms windows scanning for an easy meal when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to look and saw a male student sneaking away from the girls' dorm. He stood there watching the student before setting his duffle bag to the ground. The student stopped looking at the guy.

"Damn I thought no one was up." The student said.

"Sorry to disappoint, I was hungry so I decided to go get something to eat." The guy replied calmly.

"It's fine, did you find something to eat? I'm kinda hungry myself."

"Matter of fact I did find something to eat."

Before the student could react the guy's hand was around his throat squeezing it choking him.

"I'm going to eat you." The guy said in a dark tone.

The student tried to fight back struggling but the more he struggled the tighter the guy's grip got. The last thing the student saw was a pair of blood red eyes full of hunger looking at him.

* * *

The next morning Tsukune woke up to his alarm beeping. He shut it off before getting up and dressed in the school uniform, a green jacket, khaki pants, a white shirt and a tie. He washed the sleep from his chocolate eyes and combed his dark brown hair before walking out of his room and towards the school building.

As he walked he noticed a crowd of students gathered around while a teacher was breaking the crowd up sending them to class. He tried to look but was suddenly pounced on by a blue hair girl wearing a red ribbon, a yellow vest with a white long sleeve shirt under it and a plaid skirt.

"Good morning Tsukune." She said cheerfully.

"Morning Kurumu." Tsukune said muffled.

An ice Kunai flew from the shadows hitting Kurumu in the forehead making her drop to the ground before Tsukune felt two freezing arms around him from behind he knew who it was. He turned his head to see a purple hair girl wearing a white hoodie with black sleeves, the school skirt, long purple socks and a belt on her leg.

"Hey Mizore." He said.

"Good morning Tsukune, how about coming to my room so we can work on having a baby." She said leaning in towards him.

A golden pan fell on her head making her lose her grip. A young girl with purple eyes and dark brown hair wearing a witch hat, shirt, cape and the school skirt walked up beside a girl with long pink hair, green eyes and a body of a goddess with a leather collar and Rosario attached to it.

"Good morning Yukari, Moka." Tsukune said smiling at them.

"Good morning Tsukune." Moka said.

"Morning Tsukune." Yukari said.

"Do you two know what happened here?" He asked looking at the group of students.

"Someone was attacked last night and it seems whoever did it also ate the poor guy." Kurumu said standing up with the ice Kunai still in her head.

"Ate?" Moka asked.

"It looked like someone ripped him open and ate parts of him. It's disgusting."

"Whoa…I wonder who or what did that." Yukari said.

"At least we have a front page story now." Tsukune said as they head towards class.

* * *

Tsukune sat in class trying to focus on lessons while Ms. Namoki stood in front of the class teaching history. However his mind kept wondering to the student that got ate. He shivered and tensed as he remembered the tasty smell of the student's blood as it hit his nose. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind.

"_What is wrong with me?_" Tsukune thought.

The bell rang and soon the students filed out of their class rooms and into the hallways that soon became crowded. Tsukune started to walk with the crowd when he froze as a dark presence appeared behind him. He wasn't too sure but it felt familiar but stronger yet he wasn't sure how it was.

"You feel the hunger don't you?" A voiced asked from behind him.

He jumped and turned to look, he saw a student with rave black hair wearing the school uniform. Tsukune wasn't sure but something felt off as if he was a threat. The monster inside him told him to stop wasting time and attack the student. The student looked at Tsukune with a knowing grin.

"I suggest you resist attacking me. I won't hesitate to snap you in half in self-defense." The student said.

"How did you know?" Tsukune asked shocked.

"I know people just like you; that fight the urge to attack innocent people. The primal hunger for blood and flesh." The student said.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked

"My name is Hayato Shinichi and I'm a new student. That's all I will say for now. If you want to know more meet me up on the roof after class." He said before walking away leaving Tsukune in the empty hallway his mind trying to wrap around what Hayato just told him.

After classes ended for the day Tsukune quickly headed to the roof where Hayato stood looking up at the sky.

"I want to know how you know about it." Tsukune said getting to the point.

"I know people that are like you Tsukune, that have the killer instinct. We can teach you how to control it." Hayato said.

Tsukune's eyes widen as Hayato said that.

"Really?" He asked a glimmer of hope sounding in his voice.

"Yep we can however you have to leave your friends behind; they'll just weight you down especially that vampire." Hayato said.

Tsukune heard the hate and venom in hayato's voice as he said vampire.

"I'm not sure…." Tsukune said as he frowned weighing the odds.

"I have a question Tsukune who turned you into a ghoul?" Hayato asked.

"My friend Moka Akashiya. Now I have a question for you Hayato." Tsukune said.

"Go ahead and ask, I'm an open book to you."

"You know all about Ghouls so I was wondering just what are you Hayato?"

Hayato frowned before looking at his hand and clenching it into a fist.

"I am all that is left Tsukune…or maybe I was all there was to start with." Hayato said before leaving Tsukune on the roof confused.

* * *

That night a female member of the safety committee walked from the school after a meeting. The full moon shined down on the school yard as bats took to the sky to find insects to eat. A shadow figured caught her attention. She turned to look and saw a figure standing on a tree branch. All she could see was the punisher logo and two red eyes looking at her. A chill went down her spin as she looked into the eyes. She couldn't help but feel as if she was staring into the eyes of the grim reaper the figure's mouth formed a sadistic grin.

"It's time for my dinner." The figure said in a dark tone.

It leapt from the tree branch and she jumped backwards as the ground crack where she was as the figure landed there. She didn't waste any time as she took off running into the forest a dark maniacal laughter followed her from the figure.

"That's it! Run!" She heard the figure say from the darkness behind her.

She ran through the forest not slowing down. She stopped to catch her breath when she heard the maniacal laughter from above her. She looked up to see the same glowing eyes looking down at her.

"Go ahead and run, I haven't had this much fun with my food in a while." It said.

She looked up at the figure and her anger grew before taking a defensive stance.

"You're going to fight me?" the figure asked a hint of surprise in its voice.

Her muscle tighten as if she was about to strike when suddenly something flew from behind the figure pinning her to a tree. She looked and saw she was pinned by what look like dark diamond shaped shards with something red in the center pulsing as if it was a heartbeat. She looked up in time to see the figure appear and she felt a sharp pain in her chest; she looked down to see a hand in her chest and a sadistic grin on the figure's face.

"You're going to taste delicious." It said as she started to gasp when she felt the figure's hand close around her heart. The final thing she saw was the sadistic grin and red eyes glowing with a primal hunger.

* * *

Tsukune walked down the hallway in the boy's dorm as he yawned.

"Man, Gin is a slave driver at times when it comes to the paper." Tsukune said to himself.

He reached his door when he smelled something delicious. He then looked down and saw a stream of a red liquid coming from behind his door. He slowly opened the door and his eyes widen in horror as he saw the body of a dead student that was ripped open; her blood dripping from where she hung upside down in the middle of the room forming a small trail that lead outside into the hallway. On his table were different organs on a plate as if someone was about to sit and eat. He looked around the room once more in horror.

"What the hell is going on here and what did this?" Tsukune asked aloud before his eyes landed on two large words wrote in blood that was on his wall he shivered as he looked at them.

"Embrace it." Tsukune read aloud wondering what it meant even though he had a feeling it meant the Ghoul.

* * *

There you have it everyone I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for taking the time to read it; if you want me to continue the story let me know and let me know what you think of it.


	2. Author note

How is everyone doing? Quick little note about this story I'm going to keep going with it since so many like it. Also I have a idea for it, I want to add a group of ghouls that Hayato leads. So I need help from all your loyal readers and a name for the group. You can have more than one ghoul too. I just need a name, appearance, personality, type of ghoul and a little bio or how they joined the group if you want to. Please send it in a message but if you don't have an account you can always leave it in the comments and please add a nickname so I can give credit to you. Thank you all for the help and for supporting the story. I hope you all keep enjoying it and looking forward to the future chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

How is everyone? Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out things kept happening and I didn't have much time to write. I like to thank Castor115 and ActionTReaction for submitting some OC's. I'm still looking for a couple of ghouls and CCG members if you have any ideas please PM me. I also like to thank Mercwiththemouth and Dayton McCloud for beta reading. And to all of you who take the time and read this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire nor Tokyo Ghoul

normal speech

_Thoughts_

**Monster speech**

* * *

In a hidden room behind the large school clock Hayato stood looking through the glass the clock was on. The clock struck one AM and he smirked as he heard three pairs of feet walk and stop a few feet away.

"Well you did it again onii-san." A small voice said behind him.

Hayato turned to look and saw three shadows standing behind him. The two on the ends were taller while the middle shadow looked like a small child.

"I thought we weren't supposed to get found out but you're drawing to much attention; the headmaster is getting suspicious of you Hayato." A cool male voice said.

"Our job is to draw attention so this is perfect!" A second male voice said a little cheerful.

"Only a psycho like you thinks this is perfect." The young voice replied deadpanning.

"What are you thinking hayato?" the cool voice asked.

"We need to draw their attention and at the same time away from me." Hayato said thinking.

He turns to the first shadow looking at it calmly.

"I want you to go and attack someone it doesn't matter who or when understand?" hayato asked.

"Yes I do, I always wanted to cut into that pervert Gin."

"That's perfect that will get their attention big time."

"But isn't Gin the weakest out of all of them? He's an insignificant pawn compared to the others." The young voice said.

"Yes that's true but remember even the most insignificant pawn have their uses in this game we call life." Hayato said.

"If you excuse me I'll go and make my preparations." The cool voice says before bowing slightly and disappearing into the shadows leaving hayato and the other two remaining.

"Things are going to get interesting really quickly." The male voice said chuckling sadistically.

* * *

The next morning Tsukune sat in class with his friends surrounding him while he fought to stay awake.

"I can't believe something like that happened." Moka said as she thought about what Tsukune just told them what happened last night.

"I'm surprised you slept at all after seeing that." Kurumu said.

"I spent some of the night cleaning up the room and when I went to bed all I could see was that girl's body hanging upside down." Tsukune said as the image in his head sent a shiver up his spine.

"I wonder what the words meant. "Embrace it". Yukrai said thinking.

"Maybe the writer meant embrace the ghoul." Mizore said as she peeked over a desk.

"That's what I was thinking too." Tsukune said

"But no one except us and the head master know Tsukune's a ghoul." Moka said frowning slightly.

"Actually there's one other person that knows I'm a ghoul." Tsukune said.

Moka and the others looked at Tsukune shocked as he made a mental note to speak with Hayato later after class.

* * *

At lunch Hayato sat on top of the roof drinking from a canteen when he heard footsteps approaching him. He took a drink of the canteen before standing up and looking at Tsukune.

"Damn Tsukune you look like the walking dead." Hayato said.

"If you saw what I did last night you would be too." Tsukune said yawning a little bit.

"Oh what did you see?" Hayato asked tossing the canteen to Tsukune who caught it and sniffed it.

"It's blood mixed with energy drink not the tastiest but it'll wake you right up." Hayato explained.

Tsukune tasted it and he soon started to drink it feeling more awake. After he finished he handed the canteen back to hayato.

"What did you see last night?"

Tsukune explained about what happened in his room and to his surprise hayato didn't seem shocked nor surprise as the others did.

"So that's what I was smelling last night." Hayato said nodding.

"You smelled it? How did you do that?"

"Ghouls have sharper senses then others, mostly smell though." Hayato said.

"Tsukune do you think you're friends really care about you?" Hayato asked looking out at the courtyard at the students that were in groups talking.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"They don't care, all they see you as is a tool. Kurumu wants you to be hers because her race depends on it just as Mizore race does. To them all you're good for is baring children." Hayato said looking at Tsukune.

"Moka…" Tsukune started to say but hayato cut him off by holding up his hand.

"Moka is the worse of them all; all she does is feed off you. Besides she's the reason you're turning into a ghoul or did you purposely forget that detail?" Hayato asked.

Tsukune looked down as he thought about what hayato said.

"Tsukune; they may act like they care and understand about you and what you're going through. But they don't, all they care about is themselves. Remember one thing only those that share the same pain and experience can understand each other." Hayato said knowingly.

Tsukune let Hayato's words sink into his mind as he walked towards the door that led inside leaving Hayato standing alone before a figure stepped out of the shadows silently. The figure was 5'10 and on the skinny side with a slight build. He had black hair with dark navy blue streaks and with dark blue contacts. He wore a blue under t-shirt, a black vest that was unzipped, navy blue pants and Velcro sandals. He walked up and stood next to hayato.

"Yo." He said to hayato.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that eh Takeshi?" Hayato asked.

"Yes I did, do you think he'll join us?" Takeshi asked leaning against the fence looking at the students as they walked back into the school.

"It's still too early to tell that. However the seed of doubt has been planted. All we need to do now is to make sure it grows." Hayato said.

"If Aono doesn't join then what will happen?"

"Simple, we'll kill him and eat him after Ryu plays around with him for a bit." Hayato said.

"And the others?"

"Destroy them; I already plan on devouring Akashiya."

"Aono friends weren't the ones that I was talking about; the ones that think they have us in the palm of their hands."

"We'll keep playing their little game til it's time. Then we'll show them whose really pulling the strings." Hayato said walking inside while Takeshi jumped off the roof and landed easily on the ground before walking into the forest.

* * *

After school was out Tsukune and his friends where getting the newspaper ready. While a student with dark brown hair and a red headband sat at the teachers' desk reading a magazine.

"Come on this paper won't get done by itself." He said calmly before a stack of papers hits him in the face that was thrown by Kurumu.

"How about you help us instead of sitting there reading Gin?" She asked.

"I would but I have something to take care of." Gin said standing up and walking out of the room.

"I wonder what he's got to do." Tsukune said.

"I bet he's going to spy on some girls." Yukari said while Kurumu nodded in agreement.

Tsukune looked at his friends before Hayato words echoed in his mind.

"_They don't care about you. You're just a tool to them."_ It said.

Tsukune shook his head before going back to work on the paper.

* * *

Gin walked towards the girls' locker room with a camera as he grinned.

"I'm going to get some great shots today." He said chuckling.

When he got there he stood on the large barrel outside the window and peaked in but to his surprise there were no girls. It was empty the only sound heard was dripping water from the showers.

"That's strange usually at least one is here at this time." Gin said to himself.

A strange scent got his attention as it came from behind him. He quickly turned around to look but got kicked in the chest sending him flying through the glass into the locker room. He laid on the ground and moaned in pain while he heard feet land on the tile floor. His eyes snapped open and he rolled out of the way mere seconds before the end of a bo staff struck were his head was. He looked at the staff and saw it was engraved with a dragon and the person holding it was a guy with red contact lenses and a mask on his lower face in the shape of a dragon's mouth that extended slightly.

"Yo." He said calmly.

"Another vampire?" Gin asked as he stood up his eyes never leaving the stranger.

"Me? A vampire? No I'm not; I'm something far worse." He said his voice turning dark.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a predator and you're my prey." He said before swinging his bo staff at Gin who side stepped it while it made a dent in a locker.

Gin tried to punch him however the man countered with a punch of his own sending Gin sliding a few feet.

"_His reflexes." _Gin thought as the man swung his bo staff at him hitting his ribs and sending him into the wall.

"_His power. It's insane. I have to get out of here." _Gin said as he started to run out of the locker room.

"Why does the prey always run away?" the man asked before walking after Gin.

Gin went around a corner and leaned against the wall catching his breath when his eyes widen as he saw the man out of the corner of his eye. The man sent his palm into Gin's lower jaw knocking him into the air before spin kicking him through a wall.

The man walked out through the hole to finish Gin off however he couldn't find Gin. He looked up and noticed a full moon in the clear sky.

"Shit." He said before a fist hit his jaw sending him into the ground a second later a foot kicked him in the stomach sending him sliding. He flipped on his feet and saw a werewolf standing a distance away.

"**You're pretty good but let's see how you do while I'm under a full moon!" **Gin said howling.

"I'm going to skin you and make you into a coat before I feast on you." The man said swinging his bo staff at Gin.

Gin caught it to the man's surprise and Gin smirked.

"**Now the real fun starts."** Gin said before slinging him into a tree before throwing him into the air.

Gin threw the staff to the side before going on the attack. The man tried to read Gin's movement while hitting him however Gin speed made it impossible for him to hit while Gin kept slashing and hitting the man sending him falling to the ground every time he got up. Gin knocked him into the air and jumped up after him. He knocked the attacker to the ground with a hammer fist. He landed on the ground making a small indent in it. The man started to get up but Gin's foot connected with his ribs sending him rolling on the ground he quickly got on his feet before Gin punched him in the jaw sending him into a tree cracking it.

"**You do well when a person is off guard but when they're fighting you don't stand a chance."** Gin said cockily

"A ten year old hurts more than you do." The man said standing up.

Gin looked at him shock in his eyes.

"**How? You should be out cold after that."** Gin said.

"I agree though; the real fun starts now." He said.

His sclera turned black while two a blade appeared from both arms pointing backwards a red center moved around as if it was blood.

He appeared in front of Gin making Gin stepped backward a foot but the man spun around slashing Gin in the chest sending blood flying into the air before kicking him in the cut making him yell in pain as he slid backwards. Gin caught himself and stopped sliding growling as he tried to stab the man with his claw but the man dodged before kneeling and slashing Gin arm where his elbow was making him howl in pain his right arm hanging by his side useless. Gin turned to the man however the man was gone. Gin looked around before he felt a sharp pain in his back and his eyes widen as he seen blood fly a yell of pain filled the air. The man appeared beside him kicking him in the chest making him lose his breath before he started to slash at Gin in different directions. He would disappear and reappear on a different side slashing at Gin. He kept Gin off balance with each attack soon it started to rain blood. The man appeared and kicked Gin right in the chin lifting him off his feet and sending him flying before he landed on the ground. Gin vision blurred with all the blood he lost, his body covered in deep cuts. The man walked towards him calmly.

"Do you understand? This is the difference in power between those that fight for pride and those who fight to survive." The man said his voice sounding distant and distorted .

The man stood over Gin lifting his arm up the blade dripping with fresh blood. However before he dealt the final blow his head snapped up and he backed up slightly.

"You got lucky this time." He said before running off into the shadows.

Gin heard feet running towards him. He looked that way and before he blacked out he saw Yukari looking at him her face full of worry.

* * *

On top of the school roof Hayato stood looking at the clear night sky when a chuckle was heard from the side. He turned to look and saw a male student with silver hair and his eyes two different color eyes, one red and one green, with two different pupils. One was vertically while the other pupil was a horizontally slit.

"You missed a very entertaining fight Hayato. Poor Morioka; he almost became werewolf sushi." The student said chuckling.

"What do you want Kiria." Hayato asked annoyance in his voice.

"I was sent to check on you that's all. After all you're no use to us if you get expelled."

"Listen to me Kiria tell your boss do his thing and we do ours and our paths don't cross." Hayato snapped at Kiria.

"Or what will happen if we do get in your way?" Kiria asked.

Hayato walked over to Kiria his sclera black and his pupil red.

"I won't hesitate to eat you and you're little group." Hayato said darkly his eyes flashing with hunger.

"I always thought fighting "the night terror" would be an entertaining fight." Kiria said smirking.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No just a thought that's all." Kiria said before walking away leaving Hayato alone on the roof.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. The updates won't be frequent cause i'm working on two other stories right now. Again thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter.


End file.
